The Lich's Family
by ThatPaladin
Summary: The Lich was a being who made Equestria his home before it was called Equestria. But just because he lost his physical heart long ago, doesn't mean he lost his metaphorical one. Rated Mature for safety
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

_Long ago, in a time before the princess. Before this land became known as Equestria, there was a being that called this land home. A dark being, who claimed to have traveled from a different world, and his appearance verified this; his shape resembled a young dragon, but he had no tail or wings. _

_Or skin...or organs._

_Yes. A living, walking skeleton...a Lich he called himself. He commended powerful dark magic, and could use necromancy to an insane degree. When ponies first began to colonise what would become Equestria, Clover the Clever tried to fight against his dark magic, but ultimately lost. _

_Though Clover survived the encounter, the Lich began to wonder, leaving a trail of rot behind him, killing a third of our plants in a plague. But then he disappeared, as if he just vanished from the face of the earth. Though the he left the ponies one last gift. For from the place where he disappeared, up grew the Everfree Forest. _

_It is unknown what happened to the Lich though many ponies believe that he left Equestria, and returned home. But I theorize that he remains hidden, in till the day we lower our guard. We must keep watch, so that the plague of the Lich never returns._

_Reedited and released by Open Book, original written by Starswirl the Bearded_

"Are you reading that crap again Moondancer?"

I looked up from my book and turned towards the speaker. Standing in his blue robes that did nothing to hid his hands, and feet made of bone. His hood covered his skull but not his face, allowing the black sockets to stare right into my soul. It was a far contract to my white coat and long red mane with purple.

Patrick O'Connell was a strange sight alright. It was nearly 17 years ago when i first meet him. I was studying the plants in the Everfree when I was stung by a poisonous purple flower. I tried to walk back out but fainted before I could make it to Ponyville. I awake in a bed inside a cabin, with Pat staring down at me.

I screamed, then he screamed and that scared me more. I tried to teleport out but my magic sparked and didn't work. I was terrified. I backed away from him, closed my eyes, and started to cry. I heard him walk towards me, but I opened an eye when I heard him sit down.

He spoke first, breaking the silence that had settled in the room.

"Ahhhh...hey." which he followed with a simple wave.

Then we just sat there, looking at each other. Even now I don't know how long it took, but eventually, we began to talk to each other. He explained that the poison basically corrupted my magic, making by body defended against it. My body would have fought against my own magic, and would have killed me within a day and a half. Lucky, he found me when he was gathering rare plants. His powers as a Lich allowed him to quickly identify and cured the poison.

I didn't understand why he would save me, when he was...what he was. He told me that he was originally a human living on a planet called Earth. He said that he remembered dying in something called a car crash and awoke in Equestria, though it was long before any Ponies would get there. He told me how this was the form he had awoken in, but that didn't mean that the book matched the cover.

He offered to show me the way out and I gladly excepted. It took a few hours but he showed me the way to Ponyville, where I could take the train home to Canterlot. I quickly returned to my normal life, but the Lich came to occupy my thoughts. After a week, I returned to his home, with a large stack of books as a thank you gift.

I scared him pretty good that day.

And I kept returning, in till one day I just decided to stay. And 17 years later, there I am. Talking to a skeleton.

"What's so bad about?"

"Well first off," he said, his hands going towards his hips "It paints a very negative picture and feeds into ponies racism against the undead. And second I didn't cause that plague...the zombies I accidently left alive did."

"I think that the fact that they were YOUR zombies is the point they making. And I don't think being "undead" counts as a race."

"Clearly you've never played World of Warcraft."

'What?' "I don't know what that is."

"Oh yeah. Earth reference."

I rolled my eyes and closed the book. Walking outside I looked at our home. The large hollow cavern was alight with the artificial sun Patrick created. Large trees and plants of all kinds covered the cave that could easily hold Ponyville, and underground river feed the small lake that gave us our water supply. Pat said that he had spent a century turning what was a glorified hole in the ground into a home, one protected by the Everfree and hidden away from the world.

I walked towards the lake, where a figure quickly came into focus. She noticed me as I got closer.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Honey."

After a year of living down here, Pat found a way of restoring his living body, but only for a time. We celebrated, and learned that day that humans and Equestrian ponies were compatible in the reproducing department. After a day he returned to 'normal', and eleven months later Spirit was born. That's when we learned that when Patrick returned to his undead form, so did any parts or genes that had separated from him.

Spirit had a pony's shape, a light blue coat, and long mane and tail similar to mine only black. However, there were many things that she had gotten from her father.

The skin on her cheeks were gone, revelling her molars. Her right front and left back legs were pure skeleton, with her shoulders covered in fur. Her spine segments were enlarged, as were her ribs, which were half exposed outside her body. A large boney horn jutted from her skull and while her left eye was a beautiful green, her right was milky white, though it still worked fine.

While she was only a quarter undead on her father's side, and she had the internal organs of a pony, she really didn't need them, allowing her to take damage that would kill any other pony and laugh it off.

I walked over and settled next to her, "What are you reading?"

"It's about Nightmare Moon. It talks about how she was released and became Princess Luna again."

"Really?"

"Yeah," She said a smile growing on her face "it also talks about the elements of harmony. Hey Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think I could meet them one day?"

Spirit looked at me, with her large eyes full of hope.

"Maybe one day dear." Which I followed with a kiss to her forehead.

She went back to her book, as I got lost in my thoughts. While the six had lost the elements during the Everfree invasion, they had recently gained a new rainbow power that seemed to have similar effects. And I didn't have the heart to say, that upon seeing her, they might use this power on her.

"Maybe one day."

I closed my eyes, and put my head down.

On the surface, Patrick and Spirit would be called monsters, but down here we were a family.

**So this is a little something I put together, as I haven't had much time to work on my other story. **

**So while this won't be a one shot, it won't be updated regularly. This is more something that I will work on when I need a small change of pace. That said, I hope you liked it. **

**And to the people who read my other story, I am sorry to say that I haven't worked on it, But I will start this upcoming weekend. With my exams coming up, I barely had the time write this. but I hope you like it. **

**Here's a picture of ****Moondancer**** from the comics.**

** . /mlp/images/2/29/Lyra_and_lemon_Hearts_comic_annual_.png/revision/latest?cb=20140328215214**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**Moondancer**

I awoke hours later. Patrick's sun had dimmed, allowing the metal cage containing it to lightly glow, recreating the moon. Spirit put her book in her saddlebag and we walked back to the cabin, just catching Pat, who was leaving with his pack.

"You heading out?"

"Just for a few hours."

When he stumbled unto me all those years ago, it had been the first time he had run into a pony in the Everfree forest. So to reduce the risk of being seen, he only leaves the 'sanctuary' at night now, mostly to gather herbs that can't be grown in the cave.

I nodded, "Ok, but be careful."

"Don't worry so much, It's not like I can die." He said , pulling Spirit and I into a hug "Love you both."

"Love you too."/"Love you daddy."

Unwrapping his arms, he walked a few feet away and teleported out. Spirit and I walked inside, getting ready for bed. Spirit took off her saddlebag, giving me a clear look at her cutie mark; a heart made from vines, decorated randomly with leaves.

Before her bag hit the floor, a pony seemingly made of wood caught it. It's eyes glowed a green light, and it smelled strongly of oak. It carried the bag into her room with Spirit following close behind.

It was her special talent; to grow and animate plants, creating creatures similar to Timber-Wolves, but without the carnivorous instinct, making them more like golems then living.

"Night Sweetie."

"Night Mom." She said, closing her door.

After years of waking up to a skull staring at you, nothing gets to you anymore.

I brushed my teeth, did a few magic exercises to avoid getting rusty, and went to bed. While Pat said he would be back in a few hours, he had a way of letting his mind wonder.

"He'll probably be back around morning."

I closed my eyes, the pale light of the metal moon illuminating the room.

**Scootaloo**

'I hate the rain.'

I thought as I walked along the road, getting soaked to the bone. Seeing a large tree, I walked under it in an effort to get dry. Though even as my body started to dry out, my face stayed wet with tears and blood. My nose was busted, but that was easily explainable to my friends. I couldn't tell them the truth, about my dad. He told me that if I said anything to anypony, he'd throw me into the Everfree.

My dad used to be the head of the clouds division weather team at Cloudsdale. He worked there for years but when he meet my mom, they moved to Ponyville. But when I was born, dad told me that there had been...complications, and she died shortly after. He mostly ignored me when I was younger, but has I got older, he started getting phyical. Especially when he found out that my flying skills where at an Equestria record of zero. And when he gets really upset, he'll kick me out of the house. Normally I'd go stay at Applebloom's club house, but she's there right now, having a sleepover with her sister.

I wiped the tears and blood as best I could, and looked up. I was still on the Apple farm, and being thrown out of the house made me miss dinner. But has I was trying to reach for a low hanging fruit, I heard barking behind me. I turned and saw Big Mac walking towards me with Winona at his side; he must of saw me walking around and thought that I was an apple thief or a Timber-Wolf.

I ran, not even stopping to look behind me. I got to the fence, and crawled through the opening and ran into the bush. But as I was running through the bushes I tripped and fell down a muddy slope. When I got to the bottom, something hard hit my head and I started to black out. My last thoughts were of Applebloom and Sweetiebell, before the world turned black.

**Patrick**

"I love the rain." I said to myself.

I used to hate how the rain made me feel wet and cold, but with this body, the felling of the water flowing on my bones was relaxing. It was something that is almost unexplainable, but felt good nonetheless. I pulled the large pack over my shoulder and walked along the edge of the Everfree. It was amazing just what some ponies were willing to lose just because it feel a few feet into the forest.

Came across a destroyed trailer once. Had lots of cool stuff in it.

Though I was lucky that no ponies saw me today, and I was able to grab the books I wanted from that rebuilt library. They were just the ones I wanted to get for Moondancer's birthday in a few weeks. While I did take things from the Ponies, I always left gems in their place, more than enough to pay for the things I take. I also was able to grab the apples for her cake. My girls love that recipe.

While me and Spirit didn't need to eat, it helps to keep us strong. Us not eating was like someone's diet mostly being McDonalds; you'll be alive, but far from healthy. The food turns to pure magic and keeps ours strong. It also helps that we can taste the food as we eat it.

As I was walking back into the forest, I spotted a Blood Rose. It was uncommon in the forest, normally white in colour and about a foot tall. But when blood is spilt on the flower, it turns a dark pink colour and grew in size, just like the one in front of me. I let out a small magic pulse; me being a Lich allowed me to sense the life energy of all around me, but for my own benefit, I usually kept this skill turned off.

What's when I felt the quickly fading life force of a pony. Running towards it, I found a badly hurt Pegasus filly. Normally I would have just left her at the hospital, with a small magic display to get the doctors attention. But as far as I knew, ponies had yet to cure having your head busted wide open, and getting your skull creaked like an egg. I quickly grabbed her and teleported home. I had ways of prolonging her life, just in case the worst comes to pass, but I didn't like using Lich magic on ponies. Felt wrong somehow. I looked down at the filly in my arms as I slammed my front door open.

"I need to move quickly. Don't worry little one, you'll be ok."

And there's chapter two. Sorry if it's not as long as people where hoping, but my stories seems to have a way of steadily getting longer chapters as the story goes on, so look forward to that.

Now, there are two things. First is that I wasn't going to originally update this story so quickly. But while my "New Daedric Prince" Story is much more popular on my fanfiction page. On Fimfiction, this story has more view then it in only a few days. Holy Christ did it take off. So because these chapters are smaller than the other one, I thought I would do an extra chapter in this story then start working on the other one. But now I'll be focusing my attention on the other story, so don't expect a new chapter in this one in till I've updated My skyrim crossover.

Secondly, l've changed the story details to fit the new direction this story is going, and you can blame my friend Alistair for that. Both of us love stories where it's mostly sad but has a happy ending, and Scootaloo is his favourite in those types of stories. So when we were playing games together, he asked me to have her in it, and 25 dollars later, his wish came true. So there's that.

I say this in my other story, that if you don't leave a comment, don't feel bad. I personally know how much fanfic's one can read in a day, and I know that not everyone can get a response. But anything you leave is welcome. Also, even if I don't respond to a comment, it doesn't mean I haven't read it.

Anyway, hope you liked the new chapter, and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**Moondancer**

"But Mom, it's been hours."

" I said no!"

About 3 hours ago, Patrick woke the both of us by nearly breaking down our front door. It seems that he went straight for his experiment room; a reinforced room filled with magic items and spell books, and locked the door behind him. While it's common for him to spend some time in there, he has never spent this much time right after a gather night before and never before telling us first.

" *Sigh* Honey, please listen." I said, getting Spirit's attention. "Whatever your fathers doing in there needs all his concentration or he wouldn't have locked the door, and it could be dangerous to you and me. So we just have to be patient in till he comes out. Ok?"

"Ok Mom." Spirit said, her ears and head dropping in sadness. She then let out a yawn, and brought a hoof to her mouth.

'Poor dear. She must be so tired.'

"Why don't you go back to bed. Your Father will explain in the morning."

"Ok." She said, a defeated look on her face. "Love you Mom."

"Love you too sweetie."

As she closed her door, I sat in a chair and grabbed a book. While I didn't say this to Spirit, something has me worried. Patrick has always been a little odd, but I mostly contributed that to him being a different species and the fact he's an undead creature. But something he found last night got him in such a panic that he either didn't have time to tell us or was so preoccupied that he forgot to.

'I don't know which is more worrying.'

I looked at the door one last time before getting into my book; _'Myths and legends from the time's of Starswarl_'.

'I hope Patrick's alright in there.'

**Patrick**

"Good lord." I said, wiping the nonexistent sweet from my brow, causing my hood to fall back.

It had taken me five hours and half a ton of magic, but I got her completely healed without resorting to Lich magic. Though her creaked skull wasn't the only thing that needed healing. Cuts, bruises, broken nose, and internal bleeding had all been healed, but a few of those worried me. The hoof shaped bruise covering the nose was bad, although that just could have been from getting into a fight.

'But with the scale of the injury to her head, she couldn't have been in the forest for long. So just what was she doing near the Everfree, in the rain, at nearly 2 in the morning.'

Though the condemning factor was her wings. As a Lich, I had the power to magically scan a beings body. The magic works to show what a 'normal' body should be and compares it to the being scanned. And the scan told me that the way her wings were growing showed evidence that they had been broken and incorrectly set. As they are now, while she might be able to glide or use her wings as propulsion, she'll never fly. And here's the kicker; as she is now, healing her is impossible

Her muscles, tendons, bones and joints have grown to be this way, most likely from a really young age. In order for her to be treated, my magic would have to physically tear the bones out, fix them, and then regrow everything around them. And even though I can almost remove the pain entirely, her malnourished and young body would mostly likely give out before the operation is finished. Killing her or having me resort to Lich zombie or soul magic, and I don't have the medical supplies or blood to perform an operation manually.

" *Sigh* Explaining this to the girls is going to be a pain in the ass."

I turned to look at her. The Filly was sleeping on the table, with half her body wrapped in bandages. While I get newspapers from all over Equestria, thanks to Moondancer, and while abuse did happen, this level of purposeful injury was new to me. At least for Equestria standards. If she was human, it still could have been much worse.

'No, don't think like that. Special Victims Unit shouldn't colour my expectations when it comes to situations like this.'

I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Walking out, I caught Moondancers attention.

She put her book down and ran over to me. She pulled me down into a hug.

"I was so worried about you." She pulled away and looked into my nonexistenting eyes. "What's wrong?"

'How can she always tell?' "Well..."

_five minutes later_

"I...I can't..." she said, her hoof covering her mouth.

"I know."

We sat at the kitchen table, facing each other. Being human, hearing stories about abused children were shocking but was not that surprising. But Ponies weren't used to hearing such stories.

I grabbed her hoofs in my hands, causing her to look into my eyes (sockets).

"It's going to be ok." I said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "But I'm going to need your help with this." I stopped and looked at my experiment room. "She won't trust me and Spirit will only freak her out. You're going to have to consul her and prepare her."

"Alright." she said, nodding her head and a fire lighting in her eyes. "I'll help anyway I can."

"Thank you. I'll undo the sleeping spell after you move her to the bedroom. Then I'll explain the situation to Spirit."

She nodded. Moondancer opened the door with her magic, and a moment later the young filly floated out. Moon got up and walked to our bedroom. After she shut the door, I released the sleeping spell.

'Despite the spell being released, she probably won't get up for a while.'

I walked to Spirit's door and opened it. Walking over to her, I shuck her lightly.

"Spirit?"

"Omm.." she slowly moaned and opened her eyes. "Dad?"

"Yeah. Listen honey...I need to talk to you. Can you meet me outside by the maple tree?"

"Ok Daddy." I turned to leave when she called to me. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have ice cream for breakfast?"

'Moondancer would kill me if she found out.'

"No Spirit." A sad look grow on her face

"Oh."

"WE can have it for breakfast."

A large smile appeared as she jumped out of bed and ran past me.

'She's got bigger problems right now.'

**Moondancer**

A few minutes had passed before the filly began to toss and turn. As she started to awaken, she caught sight of me. Startled, she jumped, and pressed her back against the wall. She brought her hoof to her chest, and that's when she noticed the bandages. She looked herself over once, then turned attention back to me.

"Who are you?" She asked. She looked around the bedroom. Luckily we had no family pictures in the bedroom. "Where am I?"

"You're in my house. My husband found you when he was out gathering herbs on the edge of the Everfree. You had terrible injuries, but my husband has powerful magic. Fixing you took time but he got you healed...mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yes. Some bruises and cuts weren't healed, but you're in no danger."

She looked down, trying not to meet my eyes. I let a smile grow as I pressed her for information.

"My names Moondancer. What's your name?"

"Scootaloo."

"That's a pretty name. How are you feeling?"

"Sore...and thirsty. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure you can. I'll be right back."

I walked out and got her the water. As I walked back, I found her standing on my bed, facing out the window. A look of horror on her face.

'Oh no!'

I ran over and looked out. Sure enough, there was Patrick and Spirit, sitting under the large Maple tree...both eating from a tub of chocolate ice cream.

The filly turned to me, the same look staying on her face. "Th...they'er..."

"I know." I said, closing my eyes.

"W...What are they?"

"That...would be my husband and my daughter."

I looked down at the filly, some of her terror had been replaced by confusion.

A cocky smile appeared on my face. "You know...you should go meet them. " The filly's face contorted, as if the mire thought put a bad taste in her mouth. "I mean, he did save you. If it weren't for him, you'd still be in the Everfree."

My horn light up in its reddish/pink glow as I pick Scootaloo and placed her on my back.

"I'll let my husband explain."

**Patrick**

I had explained the situation to Spirit and now we were just shotin the shit.

"And that's how Dad found out how many Irish Car-Bomb shots is too many."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that talk you had with Mom about 'too much information'?"

I was about to respond when I caught Moondancer walking towards us.

"Hello Patrick. good morning Spirit."

"Morning." "Morning Mom."

"I see you choose a healthy breakfast." again I was interrupted. "cause you're going to need t for the long day ahead of you."

Her horn lit up, and up from her back, hidden from our sight was the filly I rescued. Spirit and I turned to look at each other, a shocked look on her face.

Now I now that Spirit had been hoping to meet other ponies one day. But I guess she as nervous or shy, cause she didn't one thing before she ran into the house.

She shouted at Moondancer "Dad tempted me with ice cream! I love you mom!" then she turned to the filly "and It's very nice to meet you!"

After she slammed the door, a silence hung over us. I stared at the door "You sold your own father up the river to save your own skin." I took a bite of the ice cream "I taught you well Spirit."

I put the tub down at I focused my attention on the filly. She recoiled at my stare, her ears down and a scared look on her face.

'Now there's a look I haven't seen in while.'

"Hello there. My names Patrick. It's good to meet you."

Cut. And that's it for today, hoped you guys liked it. Now there were some questions that some people and a pseudo editor had that I'm going answer.

Firstly, The reason Spirit isn't shaped like half human/pony hybrids are in other Fanfics. and here's the best why I found to explain it:

If a pony is the colour blue and a human is red then a hybrid would purple, right? But because being undead is more like a state of being, Patrick colour isn't red, but a shape of black. So Spirit's colour isn't purple but a dark blue colour, an altered pony.

Secondly, the scanning spell. Quote from my friend (in a condescending voice): "I thought that Patrick didn't want to use Lich magic on ponies and didn't when he fixed Scootaloo, but you wrote that he scanned her with Lich magic. Why?"

Again with paint. If scanning with Lich magic is like getting kids finger paint on the outside of your car, then using Lich magic to fix/heal/corrupt a pony is like a can of boat paint exploding IN your car. It leaves behind a much more permanent affect on the target.

side note = My grandfather painted his house in boat paint and after 35 years only need to repaint it two years ago, and even then it was only because he didn't like the look of it when it faded. I worked out great.

Anyway. Hope you guys liked and like and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**Patrick**

The awkward silence that had fallen after introducing myself had lasted minutes. The filly was terrified of me, that much was curtain, but it seemed that she was too scared to move or run away. So she sat there, staring into my eye sockets, almost daring me to prove that I was the monster she thought I was.

'This is going to be a long day.'

I straitened my back, and coughed into my hand. This snapped the filly into attention, one that would make any drill sergeant proud.

I nodded my head towards her, "This is where you say what your name is."

The filly turned towards Moondancer, seemingly asking for her approval.

Moon nodded her head and the filly turned back towards me.

"I...It's Scootaloo."

"Um. That's a nice name. I'm glad to see you up and about, despite someone" I turned my sight towards Moondancer "telling me she would keep you in bed."

"I never said that." Moon said, sitting down and crossing her hoofs " and it wasn't my fault you picked the ONE TREE" she put her hoof up, "that can be seen from our bedroom to sit under." A fierce frown grew on her face "And what was that about letting Spirit eat ice cream for breakfast?"

I rolled my head slightly to replace my eyes "Just for today. Besides, it all turns into pure magic anyway."

"Aaag" she loudly sighed while standing up "You always pull the Lich card. 'It's not like impaling does anything to her. Her lungs don't work so she can't technically drown.' "

I shrugged my shoulders. "She can't."

"That's great!" she said, putting her hoofs on her head "But that doesn't mean it doesn't stress me right out!"

I was about to argue when I heard giggling. We turned towards Scootaloo and saw her trying and failing to contain her laughter.

I looked back at Moondancer. "Why don't you go check on Spirit and yell at her a bit. I'll talk to our guest"

Moon gave me one last glare before turning around and walking back into the house.

I went back to the tree and sat down, and waited for Scootaloo to finish.

'I might be in the dog house tonight but at least it seems to have broken the ice a bit.'

She eventually stopped laughing and sat down in front of me. While she still looked a little weary, she seemed to be a bit more comfortable with my appearance.

"Well," I said "now that we're alone, do you have any questions?"

"Umm...Where are we?"

"Under the Everfree forest, in a cave I modified."

Scootaloo looked around, her eyes full of childlike wonder.

"This is a cave?!"

"Yep. I created an Artificial sun," which I pointed at. Her eyes were first glued to my boney finger but her attention was consumed by the object" and grew all the plants around there. The river and lake" point "comes from an underground river and all the animals down here have become part of the ecosystem."

"Wow. Ahhh...Where's the exit?"

"There are some small openings and a few large vents for air but there's no quote 'door' out of here."

Scootaloo started to look afraid, but I quick calmed her mind.

"That's mostly because Moondancer, Spirit and myself can just teleport out. A large door would just attract attention."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Does that mean you'll take me home?"

"Yes I will..." A large smile grew on her face "...but only after I ask you a few questions myself." and the smile disappeared.

"Questions?"

"Yes. Now I know you have a few yourself, so how about we play a game."

"A game?" she said, tilting her head "How do we play?"

"Well, I'll ask a question and you have to answer trustfully and then you ask one and I'll answer trustfully. And we each get one veto answer, but only one."

"Veto?"

"Means you can skip the question being asked."

"Oh. Ok!"

"Alright. Now I'll go first: 'how are you feeling?' "

"Alright I guess. A little sore but good."

"So 7.5 out of 10."

"Yeah. Ok my turn : 'what are you?' "

"Well I used to be human..." her eyes lit up a bit. 'seems she's heard of us before.' "But now I'm a Lich."

"What's a Lich?"

"Ah." I said, lifting up a finger "It's not your turn."

She pouted but didn't argue.

"OK."

"Alright, now I know you live in Ponyville but do you like it there?"

"Yeah, It's great! My best friends live there and so does Rainbow Dash!"

"The Element of Loyalty?"

"Yeah! She even made me her sister! It's so cool."

A smile nearly spilt her face in two.

'So that crosses any siblings off the list.'

"Well, I'm glad you like it there."

"My turn! What's a Lich?"

"Well, I'll try to be as unnerdy as possible," She giggled "but I'll explain it. Now when a pony dies, their soul leaves their body. Right?"

"Right."

"Now a Lich is a being who has tied his or her soul to an object instead of their physical body, so we can live on even when our body dies."

"Wow."

"But our physical body still rots away." I opened my robes a bit, giving Scootaloo a view of my ribs " So even though I'm 'alive', my body is now just a skeleton."

"That's weird."

"Tell me about it. Now..." I paused to think about how I can word this " you've seen my family, what's yours look like."

She looked down, her face losing some of its glow.

"I...My moms ...g..gone, but my dad..." she stopped and started to rub her hoof.

"Do you want to use your veto?"

"Yes please."

"Ok."

'And there it is."

After about a minute of silence Scootaloo looked back at me.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Well, I've lived in here for about 500 years, but I've been walking around Equestria for about 3000 years."

"Ohh! You're so old! Hahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah. Yuk it up."

I got her attention and asked my final question. "Now Scootaloo. What were you doing in the Everfree forest that late at night?"

"Ahhhh..." Her eyes wondered, lookind at anything but me.

"I need you to be honest with me Scootaloo. The injury you had was really bad, and I don't want this kind of thing to happen again. So please answer me Scoots; Why were you out there at that hour?"

**_"I got kicked out."_**

"Sorry but you're going to have to speak up."

"I got Kicked out, OK!"

There were tears starting to fall down her face, but she had an angry look on her face.

She wiped her eyes and spoke up. "My dad kicked me out. He...he said got sick of looking at me."

" 'looking at you'? "

" I can't fly," She looked at her wings, which were still under the bandages. "no matter how hard I try. I just can't. And because mom was a great flyer, dad says I wasted moms sacrifice. And...and" She started to cry harder. "he says I should have died in stand."

I pulled her into a hug before she could protest. She cried even harder now, but returned the hug.

"It's going to be ok Scootaloo."

"You can't tell anypony." she said, pulling any from the hug. "Please."

"Ok, I won't. my lips are sealed."

She started giggling, despite the tears still in her eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't have lips silly."

"Well, look whose so smart." She jumped away, a smile on her face.

"I can take you home, but do you want to stay for lunch?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes please."

She ran back to the house, and ran inside.

'I said that I wouldn't say thing. but I never said that I wouldn't do anything.'

**Scootaloo**

We had to wait a while before lunch but the fruit salad was awesome. I even got to meet Spirit who was even more nervous than me.

We sat next to each other at the table, telling stories about ourselves

"...and the doctors keep saying things like "bleed out" and "possible permanent damage". *Pssh*, what do they know?"

"I didn't know that trying to get a "rose picking cutie mark" could be so dangerous."

After, Pat healed the rest of me and removed my bandages, so that the ponies of Ponyville didn't get suspicious. I felt great, but I had to go home afterward. After saying goodbye (and having Spirit cry while giving me a hug), Pat teleported us to the edge of the Everfree. I said goodbye and walked back to Ponyville.

When I got to the market I ran into Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Scootaloo!"

"Oh. Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Never mind us, where were you this morning?"

"Yeah, we looked 'verywhere."

"Oh...I just went for a walk in the Whitetail forest. I just need some time alone to think, yeah know."

"Yeah, I think Rarity does the same, expect she just lays on her back and stares into space while eating ice cream." Sweetie Belle said, re-enacting the scene for us.

Me and Applebloom shared a look but shrugged it off.

_5 hours later_

It had gotten dark and I was heading home. I opened the door and walked in, being as quite as I can. However, as I was walking past the living room I was caught by my father.

"Where were you this morning?"

I stopped and looked; he was in his chair, drinking but he hasn't stood up yet.

"I...went for a walk. I was out anyway so I..."

He got up, throwing the bottle at my head. I ducked it without thinking about it.

'I think doing our Cutie mark adventures finally paid off.'

By the time I looked up he was already in front of me.

"You little shit!" He said, right before he back-hoofed me.

I slid on the floor, and before I could get back up he was in front of me again.

"What do you mean 'you were out.'!?"

"I...I..." I said, tears starting to run down my face. "I mean..."

"What was it you MEANT to say!"

"I...I meant; I ran away last night...bu...but I learned my lesson and came home."

"Of course you did. "

He stared at me, focusing on my nose, before slamming his hoof into it.

My nose shattered under the force and started to bleed. I cried out in pain as he hit me and curdled up in a ball, holding my nose as the tears mixed with the blood.

"Good," he said, as I heard him take a few steps "and here I was thinking I didn't do a good enough job last night. Go to bed. I'm sick of looking at you."

I slowly dragged myself upstairs to my bedroom. I started to cry harder as I got into bed.

'Goodnight Applebloom. Goodnight Sweetie Belle. Goodnight Rainbow Dash. Goodnight Patrick...sorry you wasted your magic healing me. Goodnight dad...'

I looked up at the stars once more before closing my eyes.

"Goodnight mom."

**Patrick**

"I'm going to kill him."

I was staring through the window of Scootaloo's house, watching the scene play out before me. And as horrible as it sounds, I was expecting this. There was nothing I would like more then to rip that bastard apart, piece by piece, and take Scootaloo away from here. But that would led to questions, and the last thing my family needs is to be on the radar, especially now with that princess living here.

'But how am I going to get Scootaloo out of here?'

Leaving hints to different ponies could work, but if he is a 'respected' member of the community, then it could just get covered up.

'Just like that Cidna Mine mission in Skyrim. Come on Patrick think...use that un-existent brain of yours.'

That's when it came to me...video games. The Ponies of this world knew nothing about video games or movies...or memes.

'Hehehehe. I wonder what Slender Man would do if he were here.'

I turned back towards the window, seeing the that waste of organic material. A plan of action slowly making its way through my mind.

'You're a dead m...pony buster.'

The Ponies of this world said that they perfected peace, while the Griffions bust how they mastered War. But Humans had mastered and perfected something a long time ago:

Cruelty.

'And by the end of this...

**Luna**

**_"I'll tear your soul from your screaming body."_**

"AAAHH!"

I sat up, sweating. Somepony...no, something was just plotting murder. But that thought, it was strong enough to intrude into the dream realm. Only beings of terrible power have been able to have waking thoughts enter my realm. Whatever it was, it would be a deadly foe, and I somehow knew this power.

'But from where?'

"Luna? Is everything alright?"

I looked to my left, there was Celestia, looked worried. I looked around and remembered that I was at a council meeting. I guess I had fallen asleep...again.

"No," I said my sister "I had a terrible dream. Something dangerous is here sister. It's in Equestria."

"What is? Do you know where?"

"I...I don't know sister. But it's powerful, and ancient. More so then you or I Tia, I could feel the age on it."

Tia looked worried as the council began to talk amount themselves.

She looked back at me and said "I'll write to Twilight and Cadence right away."

Hey everyone, Firstly I would like to sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School and life have been tiring and with writing multiple essays, the last thing I wanted to do is write some more. But here I am, refreshed and ready to work.

Now for those of you who read my crossover, I want you to know that its not on hiatus, it's just that writing it takes a bit more work then my lich story and its chapters are about 4 to 5 times longer, but the beta outline for it is done and I'll start working on it soon.

Hope you enjoyed it and that it hits you right in the feels. Have a great day.

P.S. My 'editor' worries that Patrick's response is a little extreme. And he's right. Patrick won't (most likely) kill him, he's just angry and, in the heat of the moment, said what he feels like doing. too bad that's the only part Luna caught. This won't end badly


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

**Rainbow Dash**

I was walking though the Ponyville market when I saw him. While I mostly knew him only because he's Scoots dad, I have meet him before. His normally bright orange coat and slick grey mane looked faded and knotted, not to mention the large bags under his eyes.

"Hey Speedster!"

He jumped and turned towards me, panting and holding a hoof to his chest.

"Oh, miss Dash. Sorry, you startled me."

"Are you alright? You look rough."

"Yes. I...haven't been sleeping well."

"That's lame. Why are you having trouble."

"Just nightmares. I...It gets bad sometimes but they run their course."

"Why hasn't Princess Luna showed up to stop them?"

"O...Oh she did. But that doesn't make them go away for good. Just for the night."

"That sucks man. Hey, get better soon, you are our senior weather pony. Can't have you falling asleep on the job. Right?"

"Like you do?"

I giggled and looked away. "Yeah. Got to go! See ya."

"Goodbye."

I took off in the air, quickly gaining speed.

'I can't imagine not sleeping. Hope he gets better.'

**Speedster**

I watched as Rainbow Dash took off. I couldn't tell her, nopony would believe me. Over the course of a week I have been haunted by some...thing. It wouldn't let me sleep, and every time I think I have a moment alone it appears. That Luna- damn skeleton, standing there, with its eyes of blue fire and its tendrils of darkness behind it. It just started it haunting one day, seemingly at random.

'No, not at random. This started the day Scootaloo came home late at night. That little waste, did she do this on purpose, to torment me? I'll show her.'

I turned to leave when I saw it standing in an alleyway, staring into my soul. But when that wall-eyed mare walked between it and me, it disappeared.

'I can't take much more. Maybe I should talk to somepony.'

**Twilight**

I was sitting in my castle's library when he came it. An orange Pegasus, looking exhausted. While most of the castle was normally off limits after dark, the library was open at any time, as long as Spike or I was in here.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes Princess Twilight, my name is Speedster and I was hoping you could help me with a problem."

"What is it?"

"I believe I'm being haunted."

I heard the sound of books falling over and turned towards Spike. The stack of books I had asked him to bring me had fallen on top of him.

"Haunted like a ghost or haunted with something like guilt?"

"The ghost one."

I sighed as Spike seemed to get nervous. The baby dragon really needs to stop letting his imagination get the better of him.

'Well, might as well hear him out.'

"Can you describe the ghost and what it does?"

"It appears in dark corners, and through windows while I'm inside. It stands like a Diamond Dog but doesn't hunch. It wears a blue rode and it's eyes are just two orbs of blue fire. But the worst thing is that it's just a skeleton, it doesn't have skin or lips or anything!"

"Wait...I've heard of this before."

"You have?" "You have!?"

"Spike could you get me 'Myths and legends from the time's of Starswarl'?"

After a minute Spike brought me the book and I started to flip through the pages. Coming to the page I was looking for I turned the book around, giving the colt a clear view of the creature on the page.

"Is this the ghost?"

"Yes! That's it, this...Lich"

I turned the book around with a look of unease on my face.

"What does this mean Princess? Am I being haunted by this Lich?"

"Unlikely. The Lich was a being of powerful dark magic with the power to summon the dead. While I don't doubt that this is what you've been seeing, the Lich hasn't been seen for several eras. And while it might have the power to act like a ghost, why would it put itself in a position to be identified when it could have summoned an genuine spirit or phantom to do the job? Especially after all this time."

"So what's been haunting me?"

"More than likely a pony who is good in illusions who is trying to get to you. Is there anypony you know that could have a problem with you that is good at such magic."

"No, nopony that comes to mind anyway." 'That brat! Who did she hire!?'

"The best thing is for you to face the illusions. They are non-solid and should disappear once you disrupt the magic with touch."

"Thank you Princess, that really helps."

"It's my pleasure."

Speedster turned to leave and walked out the door. While I'm sure that he will have no problem dispelling the illusion, the situation has me worried. The letter from Princess Celestia was only a week old, and now something like this comes up.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, seeing me stare into space

"Yes Spike?"

"Are you sure that the Lich isn't back?"

"I'm positive, but..." I paused, trying to find a way of explaining to Spike without scaring him. "I'm wondering if this Lich wrote some tomes before he disappeared."

"Tomes?"

"It was an ancient practice, used before even Discords reign." I levitated a lesser tome from the library and showed it to spike, a thunder bolt decorating the cover. "A tome is a book with instructions on magic, how to perform rituals and instructions on spells and is written with pure magic from the author. Like this tome for example; it has instructions for Unicorns on how to change rainclouds to thunder clouds and the reverse. However, some beings are so powerful that their personality gets intertwined with their magic, and others can feel if the user is strong enough."

"Like how when Celestia uses her magic I feel all warm inside?"

"Exactly. And because tomes are written using magic, some of the authors mind gets copied into the book. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem as all the dark magic tomes are locked away and only a few ponies today know the practice. But if a being like the Lich knew how to write tomes and hide them, then..."

"Then anypony who found them would know spells that the Lich knew."

"And be exposed to part of its mind."

"Is that what you think happened to Speedster?"

"Maybe, and now he's having hallucinations because of it. Or perhaps a pony with a grudge found one without knowing what it truly was." I looked at the nervous Spike, smiling and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry Spike. This is just a "Worst Case Scenario" hypothesis. More than likely it's just a pony playing a trick and using a old picture they found to be scary. While this isn't a common book, it is available to the public. Anypony could order one." I said, point at the picture of the Lich.

"Thanks Twilight." Spike said before walking out into the hall, likely heading to the bedroom.

I looked back at the picture of the Lich, still sitting on the table and a chill went up my spine. I wouldn't tell Spike this, but I was a little afraid. If a pony had even some of the Lich's knowledge or power, the damage they could do would be great. Particularly to a town like Ponyville, which only had a few reserve guards in the barrack.

"Let's hope I'm right."

**Patrick**

'Good job dingus. "why would it put itself in a position to be identified ", maybe because he's an idiot.'

I was standing outside the window to the castle library, listening to the princess and Scootaloo's father talk about me. I had assumed that the pony would be to prideful to seek help, but seems I was wrong.

'Damn, I was hoping to have a end game planned out by now, but it seems I'll have to wing it.'

I turned to look in, and saw that Scootaloo's father was leaving. I needed to act now if there was any hope of saving Scootaloo. That bastard is most likely going to vent his frustrations on her tonight, now that he "knows" he's being tricked. More than likely he thinks that she's getting one of her friends to play a prank on him.

'God damn it! Good job Patrick, you just unknowingly give her the ass kicking of a life time. What can I do? If I hurt him, then I'll have ponies after my family, but I can't let this continue.'

I looked up at the small clouds, as they passed in front of the moon, doing little to hide the rainbow ring around it.

'Wait...rainbow? Rainbow. That's it...though I will need to get my hands dirty and I'll need to hurry.' I teleported, and closed in on my target.

The cloud house was a little small for my size, but that made little difference for my ghost magic.

'Good thing I learned that cloud walking spell. Thanks for the book Princess.'

I walked in, my bone feet not making any noise on the cloud surface and I got to Rainbow Dash's bed. I tapped her shoulder, causing her to toss and turn. When she opened her eyes and saw me she opened her mouth to scream. I used my magic to close her mouth and bind her, though I hated seeing the look of fear when ponies saw me, this needed to be done, she would never have listened to me.

Plus I love being a dick.

I placed a finger to my mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh."

Though she stopped trying to scream, she looked even more scared.

"Listen to me." I said, lining in. "There's something you need to see. And after I'll let you go. Understand?"

She nodded and I picked her up. I teleported to Scootaloo's house and started walking towards the living room window. By her wandering eyes, it seemed that she knew the place, and was wondering what we were doing here. Looking in the window, It seemed that we had beat him here. I cast a spell that summoned headphones, one set for me and one for her, with cables leading into the house. If I was a asshole who beat my kid I wouldn't want my neighbours to hear. So better to be prepared.

I signed and looked down.

"So...nice night tonight."

She gave me a look that said "WTF?"

"I think I got here too fast."

Sure enough, it took six minutes before Scootaloo's father returned. We heard the door open and close.

"Scootaloo!"

The yell was loud in my headphones, and the sound of hoofs running down stairs was soon heard.

We saw Scootaloo ran to her dad, and stop.

"W..What's wrong dad?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I've been a little out of it this week. Do you want to know why?"

"Of course Dad." She looked at the floor, waiting for whatever punishment to come.

"For the past week, I've been stacked by a ghost. A certain two-legged skeleton in a blue rode. Sound familiar?"

Rainbow's eyes widen at the revelation and quickly turned to glare at me. I put two fingers in my eye sockets and then pointed towards the window. She seemed to get the massage and looked back.

"Patrick?" She looked up at him.

I tensed, that was the wrong thing to say. Even if he didn't know that was my name, the unknown word was more than enough evidence for him.

He back hoofed her, sending her skidding across the living room floor. I felt Rainbow jump forward, ready to spring into action, but her binds held her in place.

'Stay strong Scootaloo. If everyone's going to believe Rainbow Dash there needs to be evidence. I'm sorry.'

He walked over to her.

"You know who's been bucking with me!?"

"N...no...I."

"Shut Up!" He said, hitting her in the nose, the one I healed after he had broke it. The blood starting to flow from the shattered bone. He hit her two more times, once in her left eye and the other on her rib cage.

"You think that you can psych me out! You think that using smoke and mirrors makes you tough! Your just a worthless freak, too stupid to fly or fight back!"

He walked away, letting Scootaloo to sit up a little, showing that the living floor might have had some broken glass in it, as her back and legs had small cuts on them.

I looked down at Rainbow "This is what I wanted to show you. This has been happening for a long time, but as much as I would love to intervene, this has to be fixed by a pony. In exchange for this information, you are to never speak of me to anyone. Understand?"

She nodded and I released her binds. At a speed approaching a rainboom, she flow through the door. Both Scootaloo and her father were shocked to see her, but her father's shocked face gave way to one of pain, as Rainbow grabbed the nearest object, a wine bottle, began to strike him with it. After about six times the bottle exploded, sending him to the floor. I phased through the wall and walked in. Rainbow was grabbing Scootaloo, who had fallen unconscious.

"Take her to the hospital."

She turned to me, though the fear was still in her eyes it was clear that something as unimportant as fear wasn't going to hold her back when this filly needed help.

"But what about him?"

"Drop her off and go get Twilight. I'll stay and make sure he doesn't leave."

She nodded and took off though the door frame.

I walked over to him as he started to get up. One look at me and he jumped to his feet. While he was scared for a second or two, the fear turned to a smug grin.

"Your just an illusion, the Princess told me so."

He went to poke me with his hoof but stopped as my left hand closed around his neck. The grin turned to surprise and then to terror. The wide eyes were a clear sign that as to what he was thinking.

The Princess was wrong.

The Lich was here.

I had come for him.

My other arm glow red and I drove it into his chest, though it didn't leave a mark. It was a medical spell I invented, it let me turn my arm into something half-physical and half-spiritual. This would allow me to reach into a pony or person, grab whatever couldn't be removed without damage and pull it out, without leaving a wound or scar. Allowing healing spells to work unaffected or cause damage to fragile organs. The one problem with the spell was...

..It didn't relieve pain by itself. The person or pony felt the pain as if it was real and it needed to be used after the patient was numb to pain through medicine or magic.

And Speedster found this out the hard way. He didn't have time to scream as he quickly passed out from the pain. I removed my arm and dropped him to the floor.

"Goodnight sweet Prince."

I let out a pulse to check if Rainbow was near. Sure enough, she was just a few seconds from the house, though Twilight would take a minute. I stayed still as she flow in the house.

'Shit she's fast!'

I turned to her "Remember our deal. Shhhhhh."

The reminder of her earlier capture caused her angry express to morph into one of bewilderment.

"Ah, sure."

"Good. Oh and tell Scootaloo I said hi."

I phased down into the floor, leaving her with a look of confusion on her face.

"Keep her safe Rainbow Dash. I'm counting on you."

**And scene. This one was surprisingly easy to write, though I'm sure there are a few grammar and spelling checks. Stupid word: it don't get all them.**

**A update: I'm not going to be able to update for a little while, as I have 4 essays due within the next five weeks, and right after I have exams to study for. So while this and my other story aren't on hiatus, It's going to be some time before the next chapter. Hope it this was good enough to tide you guys over and know this; while I might not type up a chapter, I will outline and plan. So there's that.**

**That said, I want to thank everyone who Favourited, commented and followed me. And while I might not reply to all things, I do notice and read all of them.**

**If you want to comment go right ahead, but if you don't then don't feel bad. I have spent a few days in my past literally all day on fanfiction. So I know that not all fanfic's can get comments, but anything you leave is welcome, even corrections.**

**Have a great day, and hope to see you again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**Twilight**

"Are you ok?" I asked Rainbow Dash, who was standing outside the Scootaloo's hospital room. After she had given Scootaloo to a nurse, Rainbow had come to me to take Speedster into custody. It was so shocking to hear, but the blood on the carpet was Scootaloo's and with Rainbows word, that was all the evidence I needed to arrest Speedster, who was spending time in a cell.

"How much longer Twilight? Do you think they found something bad, life-threatening bad?"

I put my hoof around her shoulders in an effort to help her calm down. "I sure she'll be fine. She's tough...just like her hero."

Rainbow looked down, a sad look with guilt heavy in her eyes. "Some hero. Celestia knows how long this has been going on and I never questioned it. All those times she had some injury, she told me she just wiped out on her scooter or got into a fight at school." She leaned back and put her hoofs over her eyes, it was clear she was crying. "I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid Dash, everypony missed it. And you were the one to end it. You saved her Dash"

The guilty look came back, "Yeah, "I" saved her."

The way she said "I" had thrown me off. There was something she wasn't telling me, but...

'As long as Scootaloo is safe, I guess it can wait till later.' I thought, looking back at the door.

We heard somepony call our names and I turned to look. The rest of the girls had shown up along with Spike, Sweetie Bell and Applebloom. I walked towards them but Dash stayed by the door.

"Hey girls, thanks for coming."

"It's no problem darling." Rarity said a sad look in her eye "Spike told us what happened. And to think it happened to poor Scootaloo."

"That no good varmint Speedster! He's lucky that they put him in that cell, or I would'a showed him a thing or two." The anger that Applejack showed was shocking but not surprising. Looking back on the way that the Apple family treated their kin, it was no wonder AJ was furious. Fluttershy didn't say a word but slowly walked to Rainbow Dash and put her hoof around her. Rainbow leaned in, taking some comfort from the hug.

"Twilight?"

I looked down at the two crusaders. They looked so sad but Sweetie looked the worst, not hiding her emotions. Applebloom tried to be strong but it was clear that she was upset too.

"Is Scoots going to be ok?" Asked Applebloom, her eyes full of hope.

"She's going to be fine."

We waited for what seemed like hours before the doors opened. Eventually several nurses and doctors walked out and one stopped to talk to us.

"Doc," Rainbow said as she ran towards him. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Well, do you want the good news or bad news."

We looked at each other and Pinkie Pie spoke for us

"Good News?"

"She will be fine, she's not in any moral danger."

Everypony let out the breath they had been holding...but then..

"What's the bad news?"

The Doctor looked down at the children , and AJ got the massage

"Girls, why don't ya'll go get somethin' from Sugercube Corner." She pulled a bag of bits from her hat. "As much as you want. And get somethin' for Scootaloo too."

The girls looked at each other and took the bag. Though they were still sad, the thought of multiple pastries did brighten up their faces a little. After they walked out of hearshot, the Doctor began.

"There was allot to heal, more than from what she got last night. Damaged tissue, torn muscles, and the worst...her wings."

"What about them?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"They were broken from last night, which is understandable. Pegasi wings aren't the most durable of body parts, especially young ones. But when we went to heal them, they wouldn't set. Confused we ordered a mutli-layered x-ray spell on her."

Rainbow swallowed and so did I. They only did those if something was really wrong.

"It turns out that her wings have been misaligned for a long time, we suspect from early infancy. The muscles and tendons have grown around this problem, so simply repairing the damage is impossible, as this is the bodies norm. And any surgery would be long and dangerous, her body wouldn't be able to handle it."

You could have heard a pin drop. Everypony was quite, unable to even say a word.

Miraculously, it was Fluttershy who spoke up first. "Does this mean she will never fly?"

the doctor sighed "Yes. While Pegasi use magic to stay airborne, the wings themselves do play a role, not dissimilar to a unicorn horn. With her wings like this, she will never get more than a few inches off the ground."

"But," said Rainbow, looking horrified "you said she would fine. That she would be ok."

"And she will be, yes. Her injuries are no longer life threatening, but this has been here a long time. Fixing this is near impossible. Which is the next thing I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, what else is there?" Said Rarity, "What else is so important next to this?"

"Her wings aren't getting better."

"What?" Asked Rainbow in a quiet voice.

"Her wings have been damaged for so long that when they were broken again, they finally gave up. They aren't healing well, even with magic and if they do they will be bent out of shape. A large surgery might be able to fix them, but her body is too weak to handle anything like that. And by the time she is well enough to have the surgery, she will be too old to have the operation."

I spoke up "So then what are you saying?

"Right now, several of the doctors believe that...amputation would be the best solution."

We were quite again, unable to say anything. I felt Spike hug my leg and I put my wing around him. This was terrible. But before I could get a word in, Rainbow jumped and tackled the doctor, pinning him to the floor.

"That's not true! You tell me that's not true!" She spoke with anger and grief, tears running down her face.

To his credit, the doctor didn't fight back, but let her get the emotions out. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Rainbow ran out of the hospital and took off the second she was outside.

We all looked at each other, and thought the same thing 'What are we going to do now?'

**Rainbow Dash**

I flew as fast as I could, and didn't stop. I didn't know what else to do. Never fly? Amputation? Why? I landed on a cloud and I began to cry. I didn't care who saw me. I was supposed to be her hero, her big sister, and I let this happen. I failed her, and because I did, she'll be even more hurt then before.

I don't know when the tears stopped, minutes...hours... who cares. I opened my eyes to see that I had folded my wings in front of my face, which made me feel worse. Here I was, a stupid, entitled, pig-headed pony, who had some of the strongest wings in Equestria. And now a young filly who has had a terrible life is going to have her wings removed.

"It's all my fault."

"What is?"

I jumped and looked to my left. There was that skeleton from late night, sitting on the cloud, in the middle of the day.

"What are you doing here?!"

"What are YOU doing HERE? You're right above the Everfree."

Sure each, I looked down and saw the forest, and with the way I couldn't even see Ponyville, I most have flown deep into it.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen to Scootaloo?"

"Why do you care?"

"Hey," he said, looking angry...at least I think so. "That kid has had enough problems. So if something has happened, you tell me right now."

I looked down and told him what had happened. While his...skull didn't change, his head became downtrodden.

"...and there no other options. It's this or let her have bent and broken wings for the rest of her life."

The skeleton didn't respond for a few minutes, as if he was thinking something over.

"It's my fault. I should have been there for her." I put my head in my hoofs as I started to cry again. "How many nights did she ask for somepony, anypony to save her. And all I did was ignore her."

"All right, that's enough of that."

I turned my head to look at the skeleton.

"Right now there's a little girl who needs our help and crying about it isn't going to help the situation. You can cry later when everything's fixed."

Wiping away some tears, I nodded.

"Your right. But nopony has the magic to heal her. The doctors said that her body is too weak to fix, so unless you have the magic heal her, what can we do?"

He turned away, looking into the distance.

"I can."

I snapped my head towards him. What did he say?

"Y...you can.."

"I can heal her body, but...it would take us getting our hands dirty."

'Hands?' "What do you mean dirty?"

"I am a Lich, and I naturally can use dark magic to raise the bodies of the dead and summon spirits. But I can also manipulate the spirits and body's of living ponies. In order for me to heal her body, I will have to literally rip away all of the tissue and muscle, fix the bone and then regrow everything. They would be weakened, but they would grow normally."

"But she'll die! Her body couldn't handle something like that!"

"Not if we put her spirit in a temporary vessel. She will be bound to this plane of existence but her body will be unable to feel the pain of the operation."

I stopped. It sounded so wrong, like my insides were dirty form even hearing this...thing talk about it...but..

"What's the catch? And if you could have done this the whole time why didn't you?!"

"*sign* And that is where we hit the first problem. My Lich magic...changes ponies, it always has, but I have found a way of channeling my magic through a pony and using their base magic to complete my spells. Leaving the pony I'm casting on free of my...taint."

"What's the problem then?"

"The pony I'm channeling through will have their base magic drained, and my Lich magic will move to take up the space that is left behind."

That's when it hit me...what he was asking me.

"You want to channel my magic."

"Yes." He said, not turning to look at me "I could channel anyponies magic, but they have to be willing to let me take their base magic and no others trust me outside of you, my wife and my daughter. And call me selfish, but I don't want my family to suffer."

"You're married, with a kid!?"

"Yes but we're getting off topic. If you go through with this you will be different by the end. The change could be purely physical or you could be a completely different pony. But would you still be willing to do this?"

"Yes."

He seemed shocked that I answered so quickly. But if there was anything I could do for Scootaloo, then I would. I would help my friends, no matter what. I am Loyalty after all.

"Ok. We'll go to my home and wait for dark. I'll grab the vessel and we can plan part 2.5."

"Which is?"

"How do you feel about kidnapping?"

**Patrick**

I teleported us to my home, and I watched as Rainbow Dash flow around, looking at the entire area before landing by a tree.

Before I could call out to her, I heard Spirit run to me.

"DAD!" I turned and was tackled by my daughter, sending the both of us to the ground. As I hugged her, I saw Moondancer walking towards us, a small smile on her face.

"Welcome home Pat, your back early."

"Yeah Dad, what happened? *Gasp* Is it something bad? Is it about Scootaloo?"

"Well..."

There was a snap and all three of turned towards it. There was Rainbow Dash, looking like a deer-in-highlights. There was silence for a moment as my family looked at the 'intruder' to our home. Moondancer looked at me, wearing a look one would give to a misbehaving child.

"Patrick..."

"Yes dear?"

"Why is one of the Elements in our home?"

_30 minutes later_

"And that's everything."

I had finished explaining everything to Moondancer, from what happened to Scootaloo, to my plan to help fix her wings. She was silent as she digested the information, and watched as Rainbow performed another trick for an applauding Spirit. Seems after seeing me, Spirit looked more normal in comparison. At the very least she was shaped like a pony.

"And your waiting for night fall?"

"Yes. We have to keep the amount of ponies involved to a minimum and if I'm spotted then there goes our quite Everfree forest." We turned to look at each other. "Trust me, I'll be careful."

"Ok, I trust you. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, me and Rainbow should have everything under control."

"Alright. Why don't you bring those two in while I get lunch ready."

"K, be there in a few."

Moondancer turned to leave when I spoke to her again

"Moon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled as she pulled me down and kissed me.

"I love you too Patrick."

She walked away, shacking her hips as she walked.

'Damn. Guess I need to break out the old restoration spell after this.'

It had gotten dark when me and Rainbow teleport into Ponyville. We looked around, making sure that we hadn't been seen. We ran into a nearby alley, and took cover.

"Alright," I said turning to Rainbow Dash "i'll get the spell prepared, you go get the ponies."

"Ok, we'll meet you at the hospital."

I teleported to the hospital, and made my way to Scootlaoo's room, Rainbow already telling me the way to it.

I walked in quietly, not wanting to wake Scoots or alert any doctors working late. But as I looked in I saw that she was already awake, a downtrodden look on her face. I walked in and cast a silence spell on the room.

'Poor girl.'

"Hello Scootaloo."

She jumped as she heard her name but smiled when she saw me.

"Patrick! You're here! "

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

Her smiled disappeared, and she turned to her wings which were wrapped in bandages, but even with them on I could tell that they shouldn't have that shape.

"Patrick...they..."

"I know...and we're going to fix you."

She snapped her head towards me, a shocked but hopeful look covering her face.

"Really?"

"Yep, we just have to wait for someone."

We heard a tapping on the window before I raised it with my magic. In came Rainbow Dash with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom on her back. Both looked tired, which wasn't surprising.

"Hey squirt. Look who I brought."

She looked and her smile grew when she saw her friends, who quickly jumped on her bed.

Rainbow walked towards me. "Did anyone see you?"

"No. Rarity and AJ were asleep."

"Good."

I looked back at Scootaloo and saw that the two crusaders stood in-between us. Applebloom looking determined while Sweetie shock a little. But before they could talk, Rainbow stood in front of me."Girls relax. This is the weird skeleton guy I was talking about."

"What?" "What?"

"Guys" Scootaloo said, putting her hoofs on their shoulders. "It's ok, I know him. His names Patrick."

The two young ones looked sceptical, but seemed to take Rainbow's and Scootaloo's word. Sweetie Belle walked over to me and looked at my hand.

"You really are a skeleton. You're really here."

"In the flesh."

The girls seemed to like the little joke, but Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Now I need to talk to you girls, so please let me get through everything, ok?"

Seeing three nods, I began to explain the plan to them.

"Ok. Now, do you know about Scootaloo's wings."

"Yah, our sister's told us 'bout them. How they can't fix them without Scootaloo dyin'." Applebloom hugged Scootaloo, tears starting to well up. "I'm really sorry Scoots." She hugged back.

"Well don't be, cause I'm going to fix them."

The three girls turned to me.

"How?"

"With this."

I pulled the large pack off my back and opened it up. Inside was one of Spirit's most well contrasted golems, made from thorns and roses. She was almost in tears when I grabbed it.

"You see, Scootaloo normally couldn't handle the healing process. But if we put your..." I looked down at Rainbow. "...mind inside this golem, which is kind of like a really big toy, then I can heal your body without worry or hurting you."

The three looked at it funny, as if they were waiting for it to come to life.

Sweetie Belle looked at me "Just like that?"

"Well it's a bit more complicated. But that's the basics, yes. Rainbow, think you can talk to them while I get the supplies?"

Rainbow nodded as I walked out, getting more nervous with each step.

**Rainbow Dash**

"Look girls. I know this all sounds crazy but please listen to me. Patrick knows what he's doing. I'm not really comfortable myself, but if this can help Scootaloo, then I'm willing to try. What about you squirt?"

She looked down for a second before nodding and having both other crusaders wrap their hoofs around her. After a few minutes, Patrick walked in carrying a few blood packs and medical stuff.

I frowned "Did you just steal that stuff?"

"I left gems."

I shock my head and walked towards him, getting Applebloom and Sweetie to stand to the side. I felt Patrick's hand on my back before me spoke to Scootaloo.

"You're going to feel a weird tingling feeling, not unlike being under water. That's normal. Are you ready?"

"Yeah...wait! What happens if the golem breaks!"

I looked up at him.

"That's a good question."

"You come back to your body...in the middle of the operation. So don't break it."

"Ep."

That's when I felt it: his alien magic entering my body. It chilled me to my core, and I could hear and see things, like the girls' hearts beating. I saw a red magic chain fly from my body and enter Scootaloo's as she feel limp. The chain pulled out a blue looking Scootaloo, but what really got me was what on her flank. It glowed bright, so bright I almost couldn't see it.

Her cutie-mark.

I looked at the two others. They didn't seem to notice, so maybe it was only because of Patrick's magic that I could see her special talent. I smiled, it was perfect for her.

I watched as the chain placed the blue spirit inside the golem then connect itself to Scootaloo's body and leave mine. For a second nothing happened but then the golem started to get up. It shock it's head and groaned.

"I feel funny."

"Scootaloo!" "Scootaloo!"

" 're you alright?"

"I...I think so?" she took a few steps and seemed to be ok, but walked like somepony who was drunk .

Patrick spoke up "Ok girls, now it's time for your job. Take Scootaloo into the empty room next to this one, lock the door and don't come out in till I get you. If anyone sees Scoots like this they will be scared and might attack her. Can you do this?"

The two saluted "We'll protect her, Mister Skeleton" "Yeah, maybe we'll get our cutie-marks for this!" "Yeah!" and walked Scootaloo out, closing the door behind them.

Patrick waited in till he (and I) heard the next room's door lock before he chanted something. Runes appeared on the door and I felt that he 'magic'd' the other door as well.

"Magic locks. Only someone with Lich magic can open the door or windows now." He straitened himself and looked me in the eye (I think).

"You ready?"

I grinned and flicked my tail "Of course."

His teeth turned upwards into a grin "Alright. Let's do this!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

ANNNNNNNND cut. That's all for today folks. Hope it's good. The only time I've had to work on it was at 1 or 2 in the mornings, so if it's really shit, let me know. Not my fault, per say, but between School, life, my family, friends, the university club I'm running and my new addiction to Bloodborne there hasn't been much free time.

I'm so tired, plus I'm watching old episodes of MXC (Most Extreme Elimination Challenge) as I type this. So funny, but I stop to laugh every minute or so.

Anyway, hope you liked it. If you want to leave a comment, anything is welcome, but don't feel pressured to. And just because I don't respond doesn't mean I haven't read them.

Hope to post something new soon. In till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own MLP.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**Patrick**

The operation was going well. Scootaloo's wings and back had been torn up but was now healing as a normal body would. At the moment the bones had regrown and the muscles and tendons were about half-way healed. However, it had taken hours and while we started at midnight it was now a little after three. If I didn't pick up the pace the pony nurses and doctors would start their rounds. And that would spell a bad time for all of us.

'Plus whatever's happening to Rainbow Dash. Lord knows what my Lich magic is doing to her.'

The operation was taking my full concentration, so even looking down for a quick peek wasn't possible.

'I just have to hope that she makes it out of this alright.'

Luckily the blood packs that were hooked up to Scootaloo's body were well within my field of vision and were still quite full. I said a silent prayer and doubled my efforts. I had to get this done as fast as possible.

'Just hold on Rainbow.'

**Twilight**

It was five in the morning when I was woken up by a pounding at my door. I knew it was one of the girls, as only us six, Spike or one of the Princesses could get passed the magic locks on the door or windows. And if one of the other Princesses needed me they would have sent a message though Spike, who never knocks.

'Even when he should. I don't care if I'm normally naked, somepony doesn't use the toilet when another is showering.'

I walked over and opened my door to see Applejack standing there looking nervous.

"Applejack," I said while I only had half my brain working. "what are you doing here?"

"Twilight. Applebloom's gone!"

'What?' "She's missing?"

"I woke up early to get some water. But when I looked in her room, she was gone and her winda' was open. I checked everywhere' Twilight, and I can't find her."

"Did you check the clubhouse? Maybe her and Sweetie Belle got up early to make something for Scootaloo."

She looked down "I did and she ain't there!"

"Did you check the hospital?"

"No." she said shacking her head. "It's closed to visitors after midnight. She knows that."

"and that would stop the crusaders how?"

She opened her mouth but stopped. Those three have always done things that bordered on criminal. So something like the hospital closing wouldn't stop those two from seeing their injured and upset friend.

I signed "Why don't we go check on Sweetie Belle. She *yawn* was supposed to be at Rarity's tonight. If she's gone too, then they're likely to both be with Scootaloo."

"Alright. Thank ya Twilight."

"Don't worry about."

The walk over to the Boutique wasn't long, but in the early dawn, and after only three hours of sleep, it felt like it took longer than it did. We walked to the front door and knocked. It took a few minutes but Rarity answered. She looked about as tired as I did and was still wearing her night robes.

"Twilight? Applejack? What on earth are you two doing here at this hour?"

"Moring Rarity. Not to alarm you but Applebloom's missing."

"Good heavens! Did you need help looking?"

"Kind of. We actually came to check on Sweetie Belle. If she's gone too then the two are most likely with Scootaloo. If that's the case we were going to check the hospital after."

"Yes, those three are quite inseparable. Come in, I'll check on Sweetie Belle."

We walked in as Rarity left to check on her sister. Applejack was surprisingly quiet, with what just happened to Scootaloo, she must be fearing the worst.

I put my hoof around her shoulders as Rarity came back down.

"Your right, Sweetie Belle's gone and her windows wide open."

"Then they're at the hospital."

"Thank ya Rarity. You coming with us?"

"I think I will. This situation with poor Scootaloo has me somewhat in a panic. Even if I know they're ok."

We started walking towards the hospital, thinking that everything would be ok.

**Rainbow Dash**

The voices. The singing of the souls of all living things, I could hear them all. The girls next door, the plants outside, the bugs landing on them.

Everything.

They sang sweet, like a melody from a ponies childhood. Each living thing gave a note and together the song they sang was like honey to the hears. I could have listened to it forever.

_F__**or**__ev__**er**__._

I shook my head. That was the third time I had thought something like that. If I wasn't careful...

'Just hold on Rainbow, Patricks got to be almost done by now.'

Looking at Scootaloo's body showed that I was right. I could see the feathers starting to grow from her new wings. As the last of them grew in I felt Patricks magic leave my body and I fell face-first onto the hospital floor.

'Yuck, who knows how many ponies have thrown up on this floor.'

At the corner of my eye I saw the runes leave the door and I saw Scootaloo's body start to turn. It seems like she was back. The door opened as I felt Patricks hands on my back. I heard the two girls gasp and then jump on the bed.

"Sweet Jesus...Rainbow are you alright?"

"**I**...I thi**nk** s**o**."

That's when Patrick shot up.

"Shit!"

"Swear." Said one of the girls, who I couldn't tell.

"Twilight's entering the building."

He ran out the door in a panic and returned with the golem that held Scoots spirit. He must have placed a trigger spell on the front doors to tell him if somepony entered the hospital.

'Wait...how did I know that?'

But I couldn't ask him, I was so tired. I heard him say something to the girls and then teleport out. I heard a voice call my name when the door opened again. Even though I heard my name get called again, I couldn't stay awake.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a minute.'

I felt several hoofs shake my body but it was to no use.

I was just so tired.

**Fluttershy**

"What do ya' mean you don't know what's wrong with her?!"

"I've never seen this type of magic before Applejack! I don't even know what happened to her, let alone how to fix this!"

We all watched as Applejack and Twilight yelled back and forth. It had been going for a little while now, but they didn't seem to be going anywhere. I looked to my left and saw Rarity and Pinkie Pie talking to the three fillies. Somehow Scootaloo's wings had been healed, but at the same time, Rainbow Dash was...I stopped as tears became to form.

'She'll be ok Fluttershy, just stay strong.'

Scootaloo was crying and was hugging Pinkie pie. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were beside Rarity. The yelling continued for a few minutes when Rainbow's door opened. The doctor walked a stressed and tired look on his face. He looked at us and sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but I have no idea about what happened to her."

"What do ya mean you don't know!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry but I've never seen this before! Besides the changes, she's in perfect health, but I don't know how to reverse this."

Scootaloo looked down and started crying again. "It's all my fault. If my wings weren't broke then Patrick wouldn't have had t..." She stopped but not because she wanted to. Applebloom had stuffed her hoof into Scootaloo's mouth, cutting her off. As she did Scootaloo's and Sweetie Belle's eyes grew large, as if they had accidentally given away information. The six adults shared a look and turned their eyes to the three fillies.

"Girls?" Said Twilight "Who's Patrick? Is he the reason Rainbow's like this?"

The three looked at each other, as if daring the others to break first. Sweetie Belle spoke up first.

"We weren't suppose to tell anypony."

"What is it girls? If this pony hurt Rainbow Dash they sh..."

"He didn't mean to!"

It was Sweetie Belle who had her own hoofs shoved into her mouth this time. Applebloom sighed and walked forward.

"Last night Rainbow came to ma' window. She got me an' Sweetie Belle an' took us to see Scootaloo."

Applejack and Twilight shared a look and turned back to the filly.

'Rainbow Dash did that, why?'

"When we got there was...Patrick. He was talkin' to Scootaloo and said he could fix her, but he had to remove her mind or somethin' so that he wounldn't hurt her. So he put her in this plant pony thing..."

Sweetie Belle spoke "I think he called it a golem."

"Yeah, that's it! Anyway, when he put her mind into the golem the three of us went' into the other room and we just talked and played."

Scootaloo sniffed a few times and spoke "It felt weird."

"Near sunrise, the golem just fell over. When Me and Sweetie walked over we saw that Scootaloo was back to normal but that Rainbow Dash..."

I looked over at Twilight and only now did I see how much paler she had gotten. She spoke in a quite tone...almost like she was scared.

"Was Patrick a pony? A unicorn?"

Applebloom spoke again "No, he stood on just two legs, like Spike, but had no tail from what I' could see."

"And he was a skeleton!" Sweetie Belle said in an excited voice

"A...a skeleton?" I said, a wave of nervousness rolling over me.

"Yeah! He didn't have any eyes and you could see this teeth!"

"Girls! Don't lie like that. Really, a walking skeleton." Rarity said, looking annoyed.

"But it's true!"

"She's telling the truth." Twilight said. She walked to one of the chairs and sat down, a thousand yard stare on her face. "I know who she's talking about."

We looked at each other and then I spoke up "Who's that Twilight?"

"Well...You know how Discord is the Spirit of Chaos, right? Well, just because he is the Spirit of Chaos doesn't mean others can't use Chaos magic. It just means that he is so close that kind of magic that he is just as much a part of it, as it is a part of him. The same can be said of the alicorns too."

"What's your point Twilight?" Applejack asked

"The thing is, removing someponies mind is impossible, it physically can't be done...but a pony schooled in necromancy could remove someponies soul and place it into something else."

The rest of us jumped a little.

"B...But the pony that used the m..magic wasn't a pony, but so...something else." I said, feeling scared. I don't want my soul removed.

"Because it wasn't. Only one being has ever been recorded to be only a skeleton and to have such magic. The Lich, an ancient horror that is so skilled in necromancy that he had become the Spirit of Death and is unable to die."

The rest of us turned as pale as Twilight.

"Wow," Applebloom said, breaking the ice "Patricks sounds cool!"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said "Do you think he could get me a cutie mark in necromancy?"

Three voices echoed in the halls "NO!"

**Rainbow Dash**

I didn't know where I was when I first awoke, but no other building beside the hospital would have white everything in their rooms. My head was pounding and my throat was dry. Hoping it would help my headache, I put my hoof to my head but ended up poking myself in the eye with something pointy.

'Wait...What?'

I opened my eyes and looked at my hoof. The normally oval shape now had three pointed spikes on the front, looking like dragon claws. Patrick had said that there would be changes, but...

'What else changed?'

I got up, and when my hoofs hit the floor my "claws" scraped on the tiles. I walked to the bathroom mirror and looked at myself.

My fur didn't change colour and neither did my mane. While I breathed a sigh of relief at that, I did start to see the changes. My eyes were different, with my old magenta eyes replaced by white and the white parts had turned black. My mane was longer and so was my tail, each a bit shorter then Fluttershy's. I also saw two black horns that started at my forehead, they went backwards and went down at the back of my head, only to go up at the points.

I turned and saw my sides. My ribs had gotten bigger and could easily be seen, and my spine was pressing on my back, looking like it would pop out any second. I turned back and opened my mouth. My old flat teeth had fallen out during the first of my "episodes" while Patrick healed Scootaloo. In their place were hundreds of tiny needle like teeth. My tongue had changed colour, now a purple instead of pink.

I breathed in, I was nervous about this but,

'Better just get it over with, like a band-aid.'

I opened my wings, and saw the changes. They had gotten bigger, about the same size as princess Luna's, and while my feathers started as their normal blue, they ended in a black C. I let out the breath I was holding and sat down. To some extent, I did look cool. Like something on a heavy metal cover...whatever that is. I didn't feel all that different, so maybe the changes were just on the outside.

"T**h**a**n**k **C**e**l**e**s**t**i**a."

I snapped shut. My voice was still there, but there was a second voice speaking too. It sounded a little like Patrick, but maybe somewhat deeper.

"**T**h**a**t...**w**i**l**l t**a**k**e** s**o**m**e** g**ett**in**g** u**s**ed t**o**."

Hearing a loud noise outside, I looked at the door and saw something. There was nine coloured mists outside my door, six larger ones and three smaller ones. From the colour of five and the shape that glowed at their centres, I could tell they were my friends, and the three smaller ones most be the fillies. Looking back at myself in the mirror, I could barely recognize myself. I looked like Nightmare Moon remade me in her image. I knew that from this day on, I would be the attention and fear of ponies around Equestria. But...

"**Sco**otal**o**o's a**lr**i**g**h**t**." I smiled at myself. "A**nd** I'm **sti**ll m**e**."

I walked to the door and opened it quickly. Everypony jumped and looked at me, most wide-eyed and startled.

"W**hat**?" I asked, playing innocent "**I** g**o**t so**methi**ng on **m**y fa**c**e?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own MLP or anything else I reference.**

**"This is me speaking"**

**'I'm thinking...I'm thinking'**

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**Rainbow Dash**

'I feel like I'm back in flight school.'

When I left my hospital room I kinda scared my friends. However, what I didn't know was that Twilight had written a letter to the Princesses, and that she had included my little prank. Now I had two of Equestria's most powerful beings staring me down.

'Though why do I feel like I'm going to get something worse than detention.'

"Rainbow Dash, I hope you understand the consequences of your actions."

"I u**nde**rsta**nd fi**ne prince**ss L**una. I helped **Patrick**fix S**coot**aloo and g**ot** turned i**nto a Nightm**are Night deco**rati**on. Wh**at else**is the**re**?"

"If that was all Rainbow, then why aren't you looking at us?"

I turned my eyes up and saw the princesses. They seemed to glow, not in the form of mist like the others, but both gave off a large amount of light, it was almost blinding to look at. I turned my eyes again, not wanting them to hurt.

"No r**easo**n?"

Celestia turned her head slightly "Rainbow, what happened can never be reversed. I understand that you wanted to help Scootaloo, but to go this far? To do this to your body?"

"**Of cou**rse," I said, turning to my friends. The fillies and Spike had long ago been sent to Twilight's house, but everypony else was still around. "**Scoota**loo was in trou**ble, and nopo**ny else**co**uld have h**elped** her." I puffed my chest out. "I **wou**ld have don**e th**e same**if A**NY of m**y frien**ds were in tro**ubl**e."

The princesses looked at each other and turned back and Celestia spoke up.

"Rainbow, I know that your physical appearance isn't the only thing that has changed." I was about to interrupt when she spoke up. "

However, I'm relieved to find that you are still yourself."

Luna continued the speech "There is one thing Rainbow Dash. We wish to meet this Patrick for ourselves."

"WHAT?"

I rubbed my ears. The combined voices of four of my friends in the small corridor hurt.

I looked at Princess Luna "W**hy? If**you're loo**king to atta**ck him..."

"We wish to speak to him. We have some questions that only he can answer and your new...condition might be able to lead us to him. " Luna smiled, "Unless your Loyalties lie elsewhere?"

'That's a low blow.' I looked back at my friends, then I lowered my head and nodded.

"**Ok**."

**Patrick**

I sat in a chair outside my house. My staff next to me and a glass of wine in my left hand. I knew what was coming, and I was taking every precaution. Moondancer and Spirit had left, hiding in an emergency bunker a bit further in the Everfree. I knew that Rainbow Dash would say something to her rulers but I didn't hate her for it. Her loyalty to her friends and royalty was praiseworthy, and I knew no promise made to me would break that. So I would stand and fight...it's not like I can die anyway.

I could feel them approach, as Rainbow Dash could feel me. The link between us was strong now that my Lich magic was inside her. I would see my home defended, but I won't let them see me as the monster they spoke of.

A bright light flashed in the cave as I looked at them. The elements, the two royal sisters, and a dozen guards.

'It seems as though they don't trust me.'

All eyes were on me now, most looked scared but there were a few that weren't. The two sisters looked on with caution while Rainbow had a look of guilt.

'Well, at least she feels bad...and she looks FUCKING AWESOME.'

I put my wine on the armrest and clapped my hands, making most of the ponies in front of me jump

"Well, I see I have some guests. Rainbow, why didn't you call ahead? I would have made lunch."

"S...Silence monster" went a guard. He had the biggest helmet in the group so I assumed he was in charge of the grunts. "You are speaking to the royal Princesses Celestia, Luna and Twilight. You will speak when spoken too."

"Oh," I said picking up my wine glass. "Then I guess you speak for them then. How interesting, that such powerful beings need a coward such as yourself to ask their questions."

"Q...quiet! You are a monster that steals the souls of ponies! You shouldn't even exist!"

'Oh the perfect setup. Thank you bad English Dubs!' "I suppose you could say the same of religions as well."

The group didn't expect that response. While Celestia turned to look at the head goon, he spoke up again.

"You are a blight on all of Equestria...of all pony kind!"

'I love you fate.' "Hpm. What is a pony but a miserable little pile of secrets. But enough talk," I throw my glass over my shoulder, and I grabbed my staff, the dark ebony wood was covered in gold runes and the top was covered by a saber-tooth tiger skull, eye holes aglow with my blue fire. I stood up and pointed the staff at the pony "have at you!"

"Enough!"

We all turned to Celestia, her voice had broken though the guards fear and they lowered their weapons. She walked past them and looked me right in the eyes.

"We wish to talk, however, please don't taunt my ponies like that. They would have attacked you and you would have no problem cutting them down .You could have claimed defence at being attacked first, that was your plan all along, or was it something else?"

"Oh," I said, before I could stop myself "I was just fucking with them. All that was mostly from a...game back home. Seemed funnier at the time. Plus I would have just shocked them or something, not killed them."

Celestia's face went from serious to confused in a heartbeat.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What?'. Just because I'm a Lich doesn't mean I don't have a heart...though" I opened my robe to show my ribcage "I seem to have misplaced it."

The pink element of harmony burst out laughing, but she was the only one. The others looked at me with confusion and fear. A normal response I know, but one that displeased me.

'Damn. So much for my skull jokes.'

"Why are you acting this way?" I turned to look at Luna, her eye were fixed on me.

"Why not? Do you know when the last time I had guests was. It's so much fun when you're all terrified, so why not have a bit of fun with the fear?"

Celetia and Luna turned to each other and looked back at me.

"Then you know why we are here."

"Of course. You're here because of little Scootaloo, right?"

"Yes and of Rainbow Dash."

"Yes...Rainbow."I looked at her "I am sorry to say, but I cannot change her back. Her body is too dependent on the Lich magic inside her now. To remove it would kill her."

The elements looked at Rainbow and the yellow one gave her a hug.

"However, if you're worried that the magic of friendship will hurt her then you can relax. It is not Rainbows magic that powers Loyalty but her personality. The magic of the Tree of Harmony won't have any negative effects."

"Wait!" Princess Twilight jumped to the front of the group "How do you know about the Tree of Harmony?"

"Hehehe. Silly pony, you think that your kind was the first to discover it."

Silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

"What?"

"I've been around for thousands of years , and Equestria was my home long before ponies appeared Twilight" The mention of her name made her flinch. "I know about lots of things and their origins."

Luna stepped forward, all three princesses now stood in a row. "But why help Scootaloo?"

"Because she would have died."

Before they could ask I explained it to them.

"A little while ago I was...*cough* borrowing some apples from that orchard in Ponyville."

The orange element pointed at me with a angry look on her face.

"Ar' you the thief that's been stealing our apples?!"

I looked at her, "I leave gems. *cough* Anyway, when I was heading home I noticed a blood rose in full bloom which only happens when, shockingly, blood gets on them. I searched and found Scootaloo a few feet from the rose, and she was in bad shape. Her head was cracked and blood was pooling everywhere. I brought her here and healed her, but her wings were beyond what I could fix at the time. As Rainbow Dash shows my Lich magic has a negative effect on ponies. But I can use the magic of a pony to heal a second one. But my magic will move in to fill the void left behind in the first."

Twilight spoke. "And that's what happened to Dash. You used her magic to heal Scootaloo."

"Yes."

"But why? Why would you risk being exposed to the world to help one filly? You could have remained hidden for who knows how long but you chose this instead. Why?"

I laughed a little and looked down. They really didn't get it?

I looked up. "Because it was the right thing to do."

Celestia's face grew a smile. It was a small one but a smile nonetheless.

"You spoke of lunch. May we come in?"

I did my best to smile back. "Sure."

**Scootaloo**

It was night-time before Rainbow Dash and the others got back. When they walked in, the girls and Spike ran to them and hugged them, but I stayed behind. How could I hug Dash when I was the reason she was like this now. Twilight explained a few things but I didn't listen. After, when everypony started to leave, I just sat down. While I was happy that dad couldn't hurt me anymore, now I didn't have a home. But before I could leave to find a place to stay the night I felt a wing wrap around me.

I looked up at Rainbow who, thanks to me, looked different.

"He**y kidd**o, ho**w are yo**u feelin?"

"Ok I guess. My wings feel a bit stiff, but they don't hurt like they used to."

"That**'s grea**t! Patri**ck said it w**ould tak**e so**me ti**me**for them to**get bac**k to normal, b**ut it lo**oks like you'll be flying**befor**e you**know**it."

I smiled but looked down.

"Hey **squirt, I've go**t some**thing**to as**k y**ou."

I looked up at her. 'Something to ask me?'

"I k**no**w I ha**ven'**t always be**en the**re for y**ou. But if y**ou're w**illin**g to giv**e me a** chance, I'll look after y**ou fr**om n**ow on.** I pro**mise**, I'll pr**o**tec**t y**ou like**you w**ere m**y o**wn."

"Ar...are you wanting to...?"

"Y**e**s." She said looking away "I kno**w I look a**little scary**now**and I know I'**ve let yo**u down bef**or**e bu.."

I jumped up and hugged her. I cried but I did so with a large smile on my face.

Rainbow laughed "I'**ll tak**e tha**t as a** yes. **Twili**ght, ca**n you** take car**e of th**e pape**r w**ork?"

I could hear Twilight breath out with her nose. "Fine. But only because I want you to take it easy. Try to limit the amount of flying you do."

"Wh**atev**er, you c**an't gro**und this**Pegasu**s."

I looked up and felt so embarrassed I almost didn't ask her.

"Can...can I call you mom?"

Rainbow looked down at me shocked, but it was quickly replaced by a huge grin and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"**Sure**."

**Celestia**

It was evening by the time Luna and I returned to Canterlot. Our time with the Lich was interesting and informative. It's amazing really, to think that a being long feared as a monster enjoyed the simple things in life. Though, as an undead, he would have to have been a living breathing creature to start with.

'And he is an amazing cook. I never knew you could cook potatoes in mushroom soup.'

"Sister?"

I turned to Luna, we had retired for the evening and met in her room.

"Yes?"

"I am...uneasy. His voice, it was the same as the one that appeared in my dreams."

"Yes, I had a feeling."

"Then what should we do? Whether he means us harm or no, he is powerful and necromancy is outlawed. I am unsure of what is the correct choice."

I was silent for a moment, thinking over what Luna had said. It was true, however...

"I think we should give him a chance. We don't always get a choice in what happens to us and he seems a decent sort. As well, his magic could be a great help to Equestria if used for the right reasons."

"You're right Tia, he just makes me uneasy. After hearing about him from Starswirl all those years ago."

I smiled at her. Luna wasn't the only one who was uneasy about our newest friend. But if he was willing to help a young filly because 'it was the right thing to do', then he at least deserves a chance.

**Patrick**

"And no one got fucked up. I'd call that a win."

"I wouldn't call this a win Patrick."

Me and Moondancer were talking in my vault, a secret bunker that held some of my more dangerous artifacts. Only the two of us knew its location, and the way to open it.

"Well an uneasy peace is still peace. So I'll take what I can get."

"But why are we down here if we're at peace?"

"Moon, there's a human saying: 'Always have an ace up your sleeve.' It means to have an advantage that others do not know about. And now that the royal sisters not only know that I exist but where our home is, we need an ace."

"I understand that, but I thought that most of these artifacts were too dangerous to use?"

"This room not only contains artifacts but my experiments as well. The seeds of plants that grew diamonds, glass that repairs itself. All my experiments are placed here."

"Then which one are you grabbing?"

I opened a locker containing a tome and placed it to the side. I pressed the back and the metal moved away. I grabbed the partly frozen item, and shocked Moondancer with it.

"Is that?"

"Yep."

An egg, but not one born of any Dragon. What I had in my hands was a Changeling egg.

The egg of a Changeling Queen. It was Orange, and was about the same size as a adult chicken.

"A long time ago I experimented on several Changeling eggs, hoping to change their diet. Most failed but this one worked. Any Changelings that are born from this Queen will get their nutrients from sunlight, not love."

"But why are you breaking this out now?"

"We need an ace. Something to hold over the heads of the sisters to keep them at bay. Even if they themselves have no ill will towards us, I can't say the same for their subjects." I looked at the egg, while I would need it's help, it was still a living thing and I could see the life beginning to grow again. "It's time to start again, no more hiding. And if it's going to rain, it might as well pour."

"I don't know if this will work Patrick. But I trust you, I'll follow you to the end." She smiled at me "Now come on, Spirits sound asleep." She winked.

I giggled and placed the egg into a special carry case. There was no need to worry about tomorrows problems, tonight it was all about me and my family. A stray thought went to the egg now resting over my shoulder and to the night Spirit was first conceived.

'Maybe it'll get a little bigger.'

I ran after her, as we laughed to no one but ourselves. It felt great to be alive.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

And here it is, I wouldn't say that it's the end of the story, but it's definitely the season 1 finale. Sorry to people who were hoping for something a bit more climactic, but I couldn't really think of a way of having Patrick fight and having some peace between him and the princesses. Well I hope you liked it.

Now, I will be focusing on my Skyrim story, which I have started writing again, and after that I will be doing a different story, but unfortunately one that is not MLP related. But once the Skyrim one is done and I've gotten a little ways into the new one I'll start up season 2. I might even do a few mini chapters, between then and now, but I can't say for certain.

Anyway, if you want to comment go ahead but don't feel bad if you don't. Any comments are welcome, even salty ones or ones that are just mistakes you guys find. And remember that just because I don't respond to a comment doesn't mean I don't read them.

Have a great day guys, and I hope to see you next time.


End file.
